Dreaming Of The Wedding Day
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel and her sisters find a bridal shop and daydream of the special day that they are all looking forward to.


**This is adventuregirl7's extremely late request, like back from April. Here you go, Amiga! Sorry it took me so long! :)**

 **I only own my OCs. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **Dreaming Of The Wedding Day**

Rachel, Sasha, Stephanie, and Bethany were all out enjoying a girl's day while the aliens were all on missions and waiting for their other sisters to join them. Soon, the whole gang was there and they all headed into downtown to shop and hang out. Suddenly, Amy stopped as she saw the loveliest wedding dress she had ever seen. It was a simple design, but had fabric that sparkled in the light. Rachel noticed her and smiled. "Hey, girls, why don't we take a look?" she asked.

"But the wedding's not for some time," said Bethany.

"True. But we can gather ideas on how we want to look and what colors we want," said Sasha.

The other girls agreed and all went inside the bridal shop. The owner was a bit surprised to see such a large group of girls in her shop, but then smiled as she watched them gaze at the displays.

"Oh, I love this color," said Rachel, looking at some blue fabric that was just the right shade. "Oh, I could see the flower girls in this color."

"Me too," said Stephanie. "Definitely a good color."

Sasha came up to them. "What about this lovely turquoise?" she asked. "Bridesmaid dresses?"

The others nodded. "Definitely a good choice," said Rachel.

"Oh, this corral color is so beautiful!" Amanda gasped. "It would make the perfect dress."

Amy then perked up. "I've got a great idea!" she said. "Rach, do you think we could have the wedding be ocean themed?"

"An ocean-themed wedding?" Rachel asked. "I like the sound of that."

"It's perfect," said Stephanie. "The colors are all bright."

"Doesn't the bride have to wear white when she's getting married?" asked Jasmine.

"Usually," said Rachel. "But come on, girls. It'll be our special day when we marry our guys. Why not make it memorable?"

They all agreed and Rachel got out her notebook, placing each of her sisters' names in it and what color they wanted their dress to be. The owner of the bridal shop came up to them. "Are you finding everything alright?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, yes, very well. Thank you," said the twenty-two year old woman. "Even though my sisters' weddings and mine aren't for some time, we couldn't help but admire the colors you have on display and it's given us inspiration for the wedding theme."

The lady smiled. "I must admit I've never seen a wedding theme as the one you're planning on, but I think it's a wonderful idea and the colors you've all said you'd like your dresses to be will compliment you all," she said.

"Thank you," said Amy, as she fingered some yellow fabric that was like silk. "I like this one," she said, holding it up slightly to her face.

"It really brings out your eyes," said the store owner. "Your man won't be able to take his eyes off you for sure."

"They just might pop out of his head," said Rachel with a laugh and the others joined in, laughing at the joke but thinking the same thing that their guys would no doubt be surprised seeing their girls in such lovely dresses.

They decided to have white fabric added to their selections to make the dresses even more unique and three hours later, they had planned it all out and Rachel thanked the owner.

"When the wedding day gets closer, I promise we'll come and buy the fabric from you," she said.

"I can also make the dresses too," the lady offered.

The sisters looked at each other. "Well, there will be almost fifty of us getting married," said Amy.

"Fifty?" the lady asked.

"Yes," said Rachel. "We decided to do a combined wedding since there's so many of us."

The lady smiled. "Well, I once did twenty dresses, but it took me three months to do them all with my helpers," she said. "What if you gave me your measurements and I could start on the dresses so that they'll be ready for your wedding day."

"That's very nice of you," said Amanda. "But we haven't set a date for the wedding yet."

"It's alright," she said. "I can have them put in the storage space that I use specifically for finished dresses until you're ready for them. After all, I owe it to the Jocklin Brothers for helping me start this business."

That made Rachel step back in shock. "Miss Amelia?" she asked, now recognizing the lady who had been in Staybrook for most of her life.

Miss Amelia smiled. "Hello, Rachel. Sasha," she said. "How is your uncle Charlie doing?"

The girls smiled. "He's doing great," said Sasha.

After a bit, they all said farewell with promises to come back and headed out. "I can't believe that was Miss Amelia!" said Rachel, who was still stunned.

Sasha suddenly giggled. "Remember when we tried to play matchmaker and set up a tea party for Miss Amelia and Uncle Charlie when you were five and I was four?" she asked.

Rachel started laughing. "Oh, yes, I remember," she said. "Uncle Charlie was so flustered and Miss Amelia thought it was so cute, and she played along even though we thought she didn't know what we were up to."

The others laughed too. "That is an adorable story," said Bethany. "Does Miss Amelia like your uncle Charlie?"

"Oh, yes," said Sasha. "She's always liked him."

She then lit up. "We should get them together again," she said.

Rachel smiled. "I like that idea," she said.

Smiling, the girls headed down the street to the ice cream shop and discussed having white roses for the wedding flowers and white shoes and long, flowing veils and of the romantic honeymoons they wondered about. And thinking about their alien guys they loved so much.

Rachel smiled as she listened to her sisters talk about how they dreamed of their wedding day and she remembered how she dreamed of her wedding day to go and the way Rook would smile at her when she came down the aisle. _I've got a feeling it will be a wedding that no one will forget and will be all we ever dreamed of,_ she thought to herself as she began listing ideas to get Miss Amelia and Uncle Charlie together.

It would be another couple to add to the wedding list, but she smiled and Sasha smiled at her sister and nodded, knowing this wedding would be the biggest one in the history of the small town of Staybrook, California.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!  
**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
